


Good Times

by joeyjwitter



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyjwitter/pseuds/joeyjwitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Henry go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

The frosty air brought a pinkish hue to Eliza’s cheeks as she clung to the wall while trying to balance standing upright in her skates. Every time she even _thought_ to let go she pictured herself collapsing face first onto the ice. She’d probably chip a tooth and look like her aunt Amy from Virginia that she tried to avoid talking to at rare family reunions since she owned a ‘hideous’ straw hat she used whenever she gardened.

Eliza found it completely absurd that someone would enjoy a task like gardening. Spending the evening in the blazing sun and getting your outfit _and_ hands dirty. She could feel her nose wrinkling at the thought. She had mentioned to Henry that she’d never been ice skating a week before and now here they were. Henry gliding effortlessly in front of her as he spoke to an elder couple who he happened to know around town. She narrowed her eyes at him wondering how the hell he could be good at _everything_.

She inched towards the right, taking tiny steps and her hands slid towards the lower bar. She swallowed hard as she took a few deep breaths hoping she could make it back to the exit and the night would just end and she could go back to her place, get into bed, check how many likes she got on her ‘super cute skating’ outfit, and watch Netflix.

“Eliza!” Henry shouted causing her leg to slip but she fortunately caught herself before she could come in contact with the ground.

“Henry!” she chastised – not bothering to look behind her. “You can’t do that.”

She heard him chuckle. It was deep and rumbling and made her stomach flip whenever she was responsible for it. He skated right beside her with his signature Higgins grin that she so wanted to hate.

“You haven’t moved since the last time I looked at you,” he glanced down at his watch. “Which was eight minutes ago.”

She rolled her eyes and scowled at him, “I moved.”

“You’re not going to get very far with your technique,” he informed her as he pushed off the wall and circled around to her other side.

“I just need to get a few more feet and I’m out of here.” She informed him as she continued to slide towards the opening.

Henry shook his head, “You haven’t even begun,” he said. “And we paid thirty dollars each to be here so you’re not leaving yet.”

“Henry…” she whined, her pink plump lips were formed in the most adorable pout he almost gave in.

“It’s not that hard,” he told her as he reached out both his hands. “Just trust me.”

His words were so soft, sincere, so Henry. She looked towards his outstretched hands and then met his warm gaze that held hers. She slowly moved each hand to clasp his as he began to lead her away from the safety of the wall. She almost let out a whimper of dismay as they neared the busy middle.

“Eliza, open your eyes,” he instructed to which she opened one before the other. “See? Not so bad.”

She scoped the rest of the crowd and leisurely shook her head but her hands only tightened around his. “I guess not.”

“Come on,” he spoke quietly. “Just try it on your own.”

Her eyes widened as he slipped from her grasp. She took a breath, hoping it’d be a vote of confidence. She smiled when she was able to take the same small steps she had before without the support of the bar.

“Oh my God, I’m doing it,” she laughed in triumph, “I’m skating!”

She wasn’t really _skating_ but it was something.

“I told you-” before he was able to finish his sentence she had tried to take another step and lost her balance and fell on her ass onto the freezing ice. Now her whole face flushed as Henry quickly made his way over to her. “Are you okay?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice. It looked like it had hurt.

“Just help me up,” she grumbled knowing that she was not trying that again. At least not tonight.

Henry bent his knees and grabbed her hands but because of the positions they were both in lead to him tumbling on top of her. Her back flat against the frost. She would have cried in pain if she hadn’t noticed how close their faces were and their bodies being pressed together.

His dark eyes broadened when their noses brushed and he could feel her chest moving up and down and touching against his own. It felt like a lifetime that they laid like that but in reality was only a few seconds.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered in embarrassment as he scrambled upwards – successfully. He was hesitant but took her hands again and brought her to a standing position.

“It’s fine,” she replied but refused to make eye contact.

She let him lead her back to where she had wished she’d gotten to herself. She was grateful that he kept his hand in hers and a protective hand on her waist as he guided her out first and through the mass of strangers also trying to escape the arctic rink.

Once they were safely on land she rushed to the wooden desk and handed in her skates. She’d never been so delighted to see her Jimmy Choo boots. She sat on a nearby – very uncomfortable – bench and slipped her feet in. Only a few seconds later Henry joined her, throwing on a pair of his old sneakers.

Eliza couldn’t help but smile as he tied the laces. Henry had money – maybe not what most people would consider a lot but sure enough that he could spoil himself a hell of a lot more then now. In fact he _never_ does, she thought. But even then he still didn’t find the need to fit into the society they were in today. The society that would mock anyone who didn’t fit the right image.

Eliza herself didn’t understand why she still cared so much. With Henry’s help she was getting significantly better but she probably had to accept that a part of her would always still care.

She rested her head on his shoulder taking him by surprise. His hands froze and his body went stiff before relaxing after a few moments. “I’m tired.”

The corner of Henry’s lips turned upwards, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

For the fourth time that evening her hand slipped into his. The moment ending way too soon but was soon replaced with his hand on her back. The middle of her back of course keeping his title of the perfect gentleman.

“I had a really good time tonight,” she spoke softly as she looked over at him.

The surprise in his eyes turned into sincerity as he nodded his head and opened her side of the door, “So did I, Eliza. So did I.”


End file.
